Hibi no Koori
by Hikari Omura
Summary: Review: Um diário contando todos os sentimentos de Tenten sobre Neji... Um Diário sobre o Gelo que havia dentro dono de olhos Perolados.


**Hibi no Koori**

(Diário de Gelo)

**Tema: Diário.**

**Desclaimer: Naruto e todos os seus personagens não me pertecem n.n**

**Review: Um diário contando todos os sentimentos de Tenten sobre Neji... **

* * *

"_Minha razão de viver me lembra a doce dor da lembrança que não foi apenas um sonho. Será que daria tudo certo sermos apenas bons amigos? Será que desse jeito iria melhorar? A realidade entre nos dois e um complexo... Uma faca de dois gumes... Infelizmente uma caricia qualquer minha seria considerada apenas uma brincadeira. Por não tempos uma relação tão mais profunda que isso. Eu fiquei louca por sua causa. Fiquei vendo um vazio no fundo de minha alma por sua causa. Para sempre seremos os opostos, a calmaria e tempestade. Apaixonado pelo o meu melhor amigo... Desejos insanos fluem pela minha cabeça. _

_Será que ainda há esperanças para um "eu te amo"? Por que tudo tem que ser tão diferente? Eu quero ver a neve! O mar! O por do sol com você! Minha razão de viver é apenas sua brisa da primavera. E como sua voz, seus contornos, seus olhos. Talvez você tenha um coração de gelo. "Humano coração de gelo" que tal? Ela, sua prima... Hinata-san, como você faz para compreendê-la? Queria que tivesse a mesma sensidez que aprendeu a ter com ela. Por todo esse tempo eu estive protegendo, protegendo você, mesmo não me percebendo de uma hora para outra. O que eu sinto por você é mais que um laço de sangue é uma adoração selvagem pode se dizer. Por ai o infinito e o finito sempre andam juntos não e?_

_Então porque não podemos fazer o mesmo? Talvez eu devesse pedir conselhos, uma lição talvez, uma lição mais profunda, uma "lição de sedução". Sabe de uma coisa? Eu adoro margaridas, sempre adorei essa flores, elas me fazem sentir bem, especial... suspiro eu sou como uma princesa intocada como o Lee fala, ahh... quando eu me lembro disso fico tão deprimida. Aconteceu que eu nunca fui convidada para um encontro casual, nem na academia nem quando me formei, suspiro irritada. Nem mesmo com o você T__T meu amor à primeira vista por você foi intensa apesar de nunca admitir._

_A ambição de ter alguém ao meu lado nunca foi tão grande, um amor bandido como diriam, neh? Até a chuva passar gostaria de pensar assim, que não foi um simples acaso do destino. fosse como uma briga de irmãos, como cobras e escorpiões. Sabe... se tem coisas tão difíceis de se dizerem... Preciso fazer mais compras, preciso seguir mais conselhos de Ino e Sakura, desabafar em um diário. Sim isso me acalma muito. O que eu tenho e sempre terei é um destino irrefutável. Um encontro às cegas, um encontro apenas sobre o posto de minha imaginação. Muitas escolhas eu tenho que fazer, repensar. _

_Talvez tenha que recolocar um basalmo para um coração... Será que sakura sabe fazer um desses para mim? Ele é como um a pessoa inocula, sem perigos. Será? apenas um hospedeiro invencível, um hospede da primavera que veio me rebater. Que veio me arrancar o coração. Estou em laços dividindo coisas inseparáveis. Nosso encontro em batalhas foi puro acaso, talvez os futuros herdeiros de sua prima não reajam como ele. Caso isso aconteça tenho pena de hinata... Meu primeiro amor foi um covarde que nunca aceitou a realidade. É isso o que eu penso. Mesmo com todos os temores que enfrentasse eu nunca agiria daquela forma tão fria como ele age. Mesmo estando sobre regras tão rígidas como aquelas... _

_Um comentário bem inútil, mas prestativo em certa altura, sempre estive tentada a dar de presente para o Neji um icha icha paradise, soh para ver com qual expressão ele ficaria. Duvido uma kunai na perna se ele ficaria com aquela expressão de sempre. Tive um motivo para continuar, ser de uma terra desconhecia como a do mundo shinobi nos faz ficar fortes ou fracos. Isso é uma troca mental muito grande. Será que daria certo se minhas sensações não passassem de ressacas ao renascer do sol? Será que eu teria um recomeço juvenil e mais digno? Quero ser protegida por um anjo e não uma estatua de gelo, eu quero um beijo quente e doce, não o beijo do vampiro seco e amargo."_

Ino suspirou fechando o diário da amiga frustrada com o que acabará de ler.

- Faça me o favor tenten! Eu não te recomendei um diário para escrever esse tipo de coisa, e sim de seus sonhos mais profundos. Isso esta mais para ofensas, depressão. Está pior que grávida em momentos de desejos! Esta certo que um diário e feito para desabafar, mas não desse jeito, não despregue toda a sua raiva de uma soh vez. Vá com calma. Por acaso essa frustração e toda por causa das personalidades diferentes? Se for assim, me desculpe, mas Neji não é a pessoa certa para você.

Tenten choramingou vendo que tinha falhado mais uma vez, não conseguia se conter para escrever sobre todas as más qualidades do amor da sua vida.

- Meu príncipe de olhos brancos nunca me aceitou, o que você me aconselharia a fazer em? Me jogar de um penhasco?

Ino a olhou resignada.

- Faça me um favor neh amiga! Você o já tem em suas mãos porque faz tudo ficar mais difícil em? A parte mais complicada nisso tudo era conseguir amarar ele a você e depois de todo o esforço fica fazendo toda essa manhã desnecessária. Apenas tenha uma conversa sensibilizada sobre pequenas coisas que gostaria que mudasse. Logicamente não partindo para a agressão como sempre com shurikens, kunais e qualquer outro tipo de arma para cima dele.

Tenten se ressentiu mais uma vez.

- Porque o passado eterno que ele não larga o faz frio demais, meu príncipe branco poderia ser mais gentil...

- Pare de se referir a ele dessa maneira, viu o que esses livros de romance que tanto ler esta te transformando? Ha algum tempo atrás você não era assim tão resmungona, alias... Neji esta te esperando lah em baixo amiga, o receba com o melhor sorriso que tem. Você sabe que ele a ama muito neh? _Até mesmo que a própria vida._ - resmungou a ultima frase baixamente para tenten não ouvir.

Tenten acenou mais confiante saindo de dentro do quarto onde estivera conversando com ino, olhou para a amiga uma ultima vez lhe sorrindo. Desceu as escadas se encontrando com um Neji diferente do usual. Com roupas formais como a parceira. Não pode evitar de sorrir.

- Esta linda... Como sempre.

Neji sussurrou somente para ela lhe entregando as flores preferidas para a garota, lindos botões de margaridas escolhidas especialmente por ino que tentava juntar os dois há muito tempo assim como Hinata e Naruto. Que estavam por trás da trágica transformação de neji.

- Arigatou gozaimas, você não fica atrás, o que aconteceu?

- Nada demais, nada demais.

Neji a negou falar mais alguma coisa, enlaçou os braços com essa lhe sorrindo com ternura enquanto em um encostar de lábios ambos sentiram sensações novas. O garoto extasiado com esse pequeno movimento assim como a garota corraram facilmente. Neji se aproximou do ouvido da namorada e em um sussurro de pequenas palavras muito significativas para ambos esses se sorriram docemente antes de partir.

**Owari!**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Façam uma autora feliz apertando o botãozinho azul sexy "go" \o/**


End file.
